iCamping
by seddielovesham
Summary: Since the iOMG kiss, there has been tension between the iCarly gang. What will happen when Spencer drags Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby out to the woods? Seddie and some Cibby.
1. Intro

**I do not own iCarly. I hope you enjoy this. Seddie rocks.**

I smile. Socko has agreed to let me borrow his RV, or recreational vehicle as most people call it. Thankfully. For weeks now, everybody has been acting strange, and I needed to know why. I tried to ask Carly, but she would just ignore it and change the subject to something random. Sam barely came over to our place anymore, so I couldn't talk to her about this. Freddie wouldn't show up, either.

I saw him a few days ago. I saw him coming out of his loft, and I tried to get an answer from him. He made an excuse about having to be somewhere important and left the hallway. There was only one person left to talk to. Gibby. I called the Gibster to come over, since I don't want to be anywhere near his mother. After so many years.

He gave me nothing to help relieve the tension. He had no clue what was going on. He asked when this all started, and I told him. He stated that was the day after the Lock-In. I shuddered. I hate thinking about that day. I was trapped inside a container, and I was tortured. Carly begged me to forgive her, and I did.

Wait, what was I talking about? Gibby, right.

He wasn't as much help as I thought he would be. So, I went to Socko. Socko was usually the guy that would help me through any situation. And he was. His grandmother had left to go to a Salsa competition with his brother, leaving him alone in the house. The house was a nice three bedroom, two bathroom place. A few minutes away from my apartment.

Socko got right to it, and handed me a beer. I'm not usually the one to drink, but I try at least one when I'm with Socko. I don't want him to think I'm a wimp. A bigger wimp than I am now.

"Well, you can trap them in a basement for a few days without food and water. That's what made Gary Finnerick talk."He sat down onto the leather recliner in front of me from the couch I was sitting on.

"Who's Gary Finnerick?"

Socko cleared his throat, trying to change the subject."Nevermind. How about you take them at gunpoint, and-"

"Socks."I interrupted him with his nickname."I'm trying to get them to sort out their problems, not to rob them of their money."

"Well, you can always take them to a shrink. They might confess what's been going on in their adolescent minds."

"No."I sighed, taking a sip of beer."I need something that won't get them killed, and doesn't cost a lot of money."

"Hmm..."Socko pondered."How about we just forget about this? And I show you those new glow in the dark socks that I was talking about on the phone?"

"No!"I stood up in protest."I won't stand for this! I need to know what's going on with my little sister!"

"Okay, okay."Socko threw his hands up in defeat."Now, stop talking as if you're leading a revolution and let's think of something."

I sat down slowly on the couch."What? What else is there?"

In a moment of silence, Socko got it."Why don't you just take the gang out camping? I use to do that with my brother whenever he felt distressed and strange."

"Camping?"I ask, confusion in the voice."What would that do?"

Socko smiled, taking a swing of his beer bottle."It helps clear the mind, makes your problems go away."

I began to laugh."Seriously?"

"What? It's a good thing. It helps people. If you really want your sister and her friends to stop being like the way you describe, take them out to the camp ground. Have some fun. Go fishing. Who knows? Maybe you'll catch the beavecoon."He snickered at the last line.

My eyes shot up."What? The beavecoon?"

"Yeah."Socko chuckled."Sure, whatever."

"That sounds promising, do you think I can use old Betsy?"

"You can use my RV anytime you want. I hardly drive it anymore."Socko grinned widely."But...there's conditions this time."

"What conditions?"

"You have to take me along. I get to share a bed with you. And at the end of this trip, you have to tell Carly."

I dropped the beer bottle that I was previously holding onto."You mean...?"

"Yes. You have to tell her."Socko held out his hand for me to shake."Deal?"

I hesitated for a moment, before I shook his hand."Deal."

* * *

><p>I look at the kitchen clock. How long does it take to pack? Carly always has to take more than she needs. We're going camping, not to Canada! Of course, their bacon (sliced ham) is good. Sam came over about a few minutes ago, carrying a light suitcase. At least she understands that it's only a week long camping trip. It's not as if we're packing up our home and moving some place else.<p>

Sam went upstairs soon after that, and I checked her suitcase. Out of pure boredom. I peeked inside, just to see that half of it is full of Fatcakes. Of course it is.

"FREDDIE!"I hear an echo. Ms. Benson. I watch as Freddie opens the door and get inside quickly, locking it.

"Freddie!"I hear another echo outside the door."You need your tick lotion, or else...the ticks will stay there!"

"Mom!"I heard Freddie whine, setting down his suitcase next to Sam's."I thought we established this! I don't have ticks!"

This is going to be a long trip. And where's Gibby? I invited him to the trip, texting him when we're leaving.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I told you that I didn't want him driving me."Gibby hissed, listening to his mother on the other line."He's not the best driver in the world."<p>

He looked over at his grandfather."Because...we have been in this car for about fifteen minutes now, and...we haven't even left the driveway yet."

_"What? That can't be possible."_His mother giggled._"You must be joking."_

"Look outside the kitchen window."

There was a brief pause, before she replied._"Oh...I see."_

"Why couldn't dad drive me? At least he knows how to get out of the driveway."

"I'm sorry, but he had to work. Being a professional sumo wrestler is hard work. Espically when you're in America, and not in Japan."

"Hey, hang up that contraption before you get us killed!"Gibby's grandfather shouted."I've seen a lot of war weapons in my days, but this is an entirely new one. Dang war technology."

"I have to go mom...bye."He hung up, facing his grandfather.

"What was that?"

"It's just a phone. I was talking to my mom."

His grandfather chuckled."Yeah...and I didn't have six wives. You are one very funny man. Just like this one man I met. What was his name? Albert...Alfonzo? Alexander? Anyway..."

Gibby sighed. _I need to get a new family._

**I hope that this chapter was alright. I feel as if it was written terribly. I know that the camping idea has been done before, but this one has a whole new different plot in a way. I hope that you have enjoyed it.**

**Peace Love Seddie**_  
><em>


	2. Strange Things Are Happening

**I do not own iCarly. I hope you enjoy this. Seddie rocks.**

"Finally!"Spencer shouted, as he watched Carly descend down the stairs. Sam trialing behind her."I was about to have a spasm."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Spence."Freddie commented, grabbing the attention of both girls.

Carly and Sam rarely saw Freddie around anymore, and as much as Sam's heart was telling her that it was great to see him, her mind said that he had no feelings for her. She decided to look at Spencer. Who was happy that Carly finally came downstairs. For the past forty minutes or so, Sam has watched as Carly packed up her entire closet. Literally, her entire closet. The suitcases are still upstairs, in Carly's room, and Sam refuses to carry any of them.

"Sorry about that, Spence."Sam said, looking over at his face intensely, trying not to have her eyes shift to Freddie's face."Carly had to finish packing up her junk."

In the addition to the two suitcases that Carly had downstairs, there were three others upstairs. Sam wondered why Carly would pack all this. It's not as if she's going to pick up some cute guy. They are going camping, for a reason unknown. Carly told her that Spencer had a spontaneous urge to take them camping. Of course, this is different than the last time they went camping. Socko and Gibby are coming along. Which was better than Sam having to hear Freddie talk about microchips and soundboards on the drive over there. At least Socko can start an interesting conversation. Spencer was the only one that's ever met Socko, so it would be exciting for the rest of the gang to meet him as well.

Spencer was nervous. After the trip, he has to confess to Carly. He doesn't want to. It's not that he's scared of what his sister might say. He's a grown man, but he's scared that she would get so mad that she would contact their father. Spencer's dad was paying for the apartment, since Spencer's sculptures haven't really been selling. Spencer likes the apartment, and he doesn't want to lose it.

"It's not junk."Carly stated."It's valuable things I am going to need for this trip."

"Five suitcases is not suitable for camping in a week."Sam pointed out, going over to the kitchen."All you need is some clothes and bathroom stuff."

"Five?"Spencer asked, panicked."What are you bringing?"

Carly looked at her older brother as if he was the dumbest person on the planet."I have one for shoes, another for makeup. One for accessories. Then, my clothing. And finally my bathroom essentials."

Freddie lightly laughed at Carly's idea of packing."You have a whole suitcase filled with toiletries?"Then, he muttered to himself."Note to self, marry a tomboy."

"Yes."Carly answered."Girls need a lot of...products for their...parts."Carly said timidly."It doesn't matter, it's a small bag anyway. Spencer, don't look when you're bringing it down here."

"What do mean 'when you're bringing it down here'?"He asked, annoyed."I'm not going to be carrying your jewelry, blouses, skinny jeans, and your...tampons down here!"

"Why not?"

He sighed."I already had to carry your shoes and makeup down here. Now, I suggest you go upstairs and sort out what you need to bring, and make it a week worth. You don't need fifty pounds of makeup. Take as much as one suitcase can fit, and that includes all the stuff downstairs as well."

"We don't have time for that."

"Yes, we do."Spencer smirked at his little sister."Gibby isn't here, yet. You have plenty of time to improve your packing."

* * *

><p>"Grandpa...move the car. The lights are green."Gibby sighed, looking over at the lights. Hearing as an obnoxious person honked his loud horn from behind them.<p>

"No, I do not care for Lima Beans."His grandfather replied, turning the radio on to an oldies song.

Gibby took a hand to his forehead."No! I said...the...lights...are...green...green! Green!"

"What? What is all this talk about beans?"

"NO! GREEN! THE LIGHTS ARE GREEN!"

His grandfather laughed."No. The lights are red. Red!"

Gibby was on the verge of jumping out the car and walking himself to Bushwell Plaza, but his camping gear was in the car's trunk. Gibby turned the radio to Radio Dingo.

"Alright."The radio host said."Here is our number one song on our top forty countdown of the month. It's called 'I Love My Hair (More Than You)' by Dustin Cieber."

"What is this garbage?"His grandfather asked as soon as the song began."This generation has no taste in good quality music. It's just beats and boys who sound like girls when they sing."

"If you drive the car to the apartment, I'll turn the station off. And I won't sing the song after I shut the radio off."

"Fine."He grumbled, turning the car to the right.

* * *

><p>"So...?"Freddie turned to Sam. Spencer was upstairs, watching over Carly to make sure she was doing what he suggested."Are you excited for this trip?"<p>

Sam glared at the brunette, trying to calm her accelerating heart down."Frednub, nothing can make me excited for this trip. The only reason I'm going is because Carly offered me a month supply of ham."

"Oh."Freddie says, reaching for a pair of tickets from his back pocket."Well, I hope that this ticket I have for you might change your mind."

"Oh please."Sam takes one of the tickets away, looking at it."Like a ticket could...NO WAY!"She screamed."Tickets to the MMA fight of the century! This is going to be huge!"

"I know."Freddie smiled widely at the blond."It's Hammerslash versus The Strangler."

"Yeah!"She looked at the ticket with pure happiness."How did you get these?"

"I know someone who makes the tickets."Freddie replied."Well, better yet, my uncle knows him."

"But...why?"

"Because I knew that this camping trip was going to be boring, and I thought we could sneak away one night and have some fun. The stadium is only a few miles from the camp ground. I looked it up. So, we can just take Spencer's car. That is if you know how to hotwire cars."

She grinned at the boy."Please, I'm a Puckett. We learned how to hotwire cars when we were toddlers. It's in my blood."

"Excellent."

**Peace Love Seddie**_  
><em>


	3. Ready?

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks. A song called "Blind" by Lifehouse inspired me to make this chapter.  
><strong>

Gibby strolled inside the Shay's loft, and saw that Sam and Freddie were on the couch. Focusing on the television. Despite the fact that it wasn't even turned on.

"Hey."He greeted setting down his red duffel bag, finding the room to be quite empty without Carly and Spencer.

Both Sam and Freddie mumbled greetings, their eyes fixed on the blank screened television.

"Where's Carly and Spencer?"

Sam pointed to the stairs."Upstairs."

Gibby looked at the couple, wondering what was going on with them. He usually expected an argument over something simple and idiotic. Now all there was in the loft was silence.

He went to sit on the chair near the bizarre pair that seem to be focused on their own thoughts. Gibby looked at the stairs. Hoping that Carly and Spencer descend them. He wants to go camping, already. Get away from the city for a while. Plus, he wants to cross off 'Go To The Bathroom In The Woods' on his strange bucket list. He also has 'Dance With A Bear', but he doubts that one can happen.

He looked to Freddie's face. Somehow underneath his unamused expression lay a happiness in his eyes. Somehow, he was happy. Gibby had no clue is to why he was, but he was happy. _Maybe his mother stopped making him wear...uh...what did Sam call it? Antibacterial underpants?_ _That's it._ Gibby thought, and layed his head back onto the chair. Sam looked as she always was, in rage. She looked in rage, and in her icy blue eyes was a flicker of content. She was content with something, not as much as Freddie is, but close.

Freddie gulped as he felt Sam's hand brush his, before pulling it away. He's going out of his mind. Freddie looked up at the stairs, wondering when Carly and Spencer were coming down.

Freddie muttered under his breath,"It can't that much time to pack one suitcase."

Sam added,"Yeah, but this is Carly we're talking about. It's takes her double the average time."

The two teens began to suddenly laugh, while Gibby was silent. Now, trapped in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Spencer zipped up the bag, panting from all the packing. Carly was complaining on every little thing. Not wanting to get rid of anything. Wanting to take it all. Spencer had no idea why his sister was compelled to take everything. He allowed her to keep the bathroom bag, mainly because he didn't want to go through it.<p>

"Thank goodness."Spencer said."We are done."

"Come on Spencer."Carly whined,"At least let me take a few more things..."

"No."He said sternly."You are not taking anymore stuff. Now, let's do downstairs. I think I heard Gibby."

Carly sighed deeply and got up from her spot on her bed."So, that means we can leave now?"

"Yup."Spencer smirked."We just have to walk to Socko's to pick him up and to take his recreational vehicle, and we are off."

"Why is Socko going with us, anyway?"

"He..."Spencer says nervously."He...uh...he wanted to come with us. Thought it would be...nice."

"Oh."Carly smiled."Okay, I guess. Just as long as he doesn't take my bed on the RV, I'm fine with it."

"That's cool."Spencer took a pause before speaking again."He can sleep with me...I mean he can sleep in the same bed with me! You know as buddies. Just...buddies."

Carly gave her brother a look."Are you alright? You seem a little...jumpy."

Spencer spoke with uneasiness."Me? Jumpy? Please, I'm fine. Perfectly alright. I am just happy. As happy as you can be to go camping with my amazing sister and her friends."

"You forgot to add 'and my friend of so many years.'"

"Yeah..."Spencer sprinted out of the door after that, flustered. Carly just stared at the doorway, wondering what was going on with her brother.

* * *

><p>Gibby was happy to hear that Sam and Freddie were actually talking, and that Spencer came down the stairs. Before Gibby can get up to get his bag, Spencer came running to the bathroom. So much for Gibby leaving to go camping any time soon. From the way Spencer was running, it looked like it would take a while for him to get out of the bathroom.<p>

Carly came downstairs soon after that, with a bag at tow. Gibby watched her and the duo on the couch. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Mostly low muttering to each other. They stopped as soon as Spencer can running towards the living room, with his pants unzipped, saying that he is ready. Everybody snickered at the man's unzipped pants, but no one had the heart to tell him.

It took a while to even get to the apartment lobby. Spencer had a whole list of things to check off, which took forever. Freddie's mother stopped by with her own check list. A more embarrassing one for Freddie. Freddie was blushing in embarrassment as his mother read off the list one by one. Sam couldn't contain her laughter.

Ms. Benson would stop every few seconds to stare at Spencer's unzipped pants. Spencer covered that area, thinking that she was staring at his crotch. Freddie said yes to having cloud block, anti bacterial as well as anti leak underwear, mosquito and tick repellent, a set of flashlights for the night, his Galaxy Wars nightlight, his Nug-Nug pajamas, hiking boots_.._.the list goes on and on_. _They were set to go soon after that. Freddie's mother still regretted allowing him to go on this trip, but she did anyway.

Once they were out of the apartment, they began to walk straight down the street. Between the apartment and Socko's place is the Groovy Smoothie, a few unnecessary shops, houses, and a bowling alley. A bowling alley where Spencer and Socko spent a lot of their days together. They were known by practically everybody there.

He smiled. He was happy to see Socko. His heartbeat began to pick up quickly._  
><em>


	4. Glances

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.  
><strong>

"Hey Spencer,"Socko greeted him, as he opened the door to his place, or better yet, his grandmother's place."I...just finished packing. The bag is upstairs."

Spencer gave the man a crooked smile."It's alright. We'll wait out here."

Socko shook his head and motioned to the inside of the house. The gang followed inside to the quaint, middle class home. Socko said to sit down in the living room, and that if they wanted something to drink, they can help themselves. Spencer can show them to the kitchen area. After the gang was settled onto the plaid couch, he rushed upstairs. Spencer sat down on the leather recliner.

Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby were staring around the room. Mostly at the mantle that had pictures of Socko, his grandmother and brothers, Tyler and Taylor. Taylor was rarely seen in pictures. He was more of a camera shy kind of person. Penny, Socko's sister, seems to be in almost every picture. Smiling cutely into the camera. Bernie, who is in only one picture with Socko's mother. Not smiling, as usual. Socko's mother had suffered an accident a few years back.

His uncle Otto, cousin Rob, and Mary were there also. Mary got a restraining order placed on Spencer for ruining her wedding that one time. Spencer realized how much of an idiot he was. That he shouldn't have done that.

The wallpaper, that had purple pineapples on them was peeling, and the room smelled like lavender and men spray. The television that was mounted on the wall was a nice plasma screen, that Rob got Tyler for his birthday. Yet, no one was shocked by that, and no one threatened him to return it to the family he stole it from.

Freddie was nervous as he felt Sam's hot breath of his neck. He has no idea how he ended up sitting next to her. He always seems to be near her, and he doesn't know why. Just a habit for him. He's done it for a while, and he can't stop.

"Hmm..."Carly lets out,"This is nice."

Spencer nods his head in reply. Sam grunts,"I'm hungry. Do you think Socko has any ham?"

"No."Spencer replied quickly, causing shock to the blond teen.

"Steak, chicken? Ribs...?"

"No, Nope...Nada..."

"What is wrong with this place?"Sam spat. She felt Freddie's body began tense up."If I don't get some meat, I am going to kill your friend, Socko. That son of a-"

"Sam!"Carly hissed up at her blond friend. Gibby staying silent, which is peculiar. For him."Calm down."

"Sorry."Spencer said."Socko's family are vegetarians."

Sam groaned, and layed her head onto the couch. She gave a punch to Freddie's shoulder, before shutting her eyes in frustration.

Freddie gawked at Spencer and winced,"Did you have to tell her that?"

Before Spencer said anything else, he heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs. He watched as Socko descended down the stairs. A duffel bag being carried, slung over his shoulder.

Socko flashed a smile."Okay. I'm ready."

They all got up in relief. Spencer asked,"Who's going to talk care of the place while you're gone?"

"Tyler is supposedly getting back from his girlfriend's apartment complex in a few hours. Who knows. He left almost two days ago. My grandma is coming back tomorrow. Her partner broke his ankle during a underwater bowling accident."

"Oh..."Spencer says, with realization on his face. The rest of the gang looked at the two men confusedly. Wondering when they can leave, and go to the camp ground.

Socko answered the silent teens their wonders, and pulled out the keys to the Recreational Vehicle inside of his navy blue shirt pocket. Spencer grinned as Socko handed him over the keys.

"You better drive safely,"Socko warned,"Last time you went somewhere with Betsy, you crashed her into a tree."

Spencer pouted."That only happened once, and besides, it was the tree's fault. Being there. All...leafy and green...brown..."

The man let out a laugh as he opened the wooden door of his house, and went outside. He waited until everyone was out. Before locking the door.

* * *

><p>"Woo!"Sam shouted in happiness, hotdog in mouth. She turned to a driving Spencer."Thanks for stopping to get some Robin's Wieners."<p>

"Sure thing."said Spencer, grinning widely."It's the least I can do. You deserve it."

The real fact that he stopped at Robin's Wiener was because Socko had never tried one, and Spencer thought that since it was on the way to the campsite that he should get one for him.

"S-Spencer?"Carly said worriedly."Weren't you suppose to stop at that sign a few feet away from our vehicle?"

"Why would you say that?"His hands gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. He hated when his sister would correct him on what he has done wrong while driving. _Spencer don't turn there! SPENCER, THE LIGHT IS RED! Spencer? Did you just run over an elderly women? _Spencer can't take it anymore.

"There was a sign that said stop..."

"Well, it doesn't matter."He sighed,"It's over with. Now...let's be quite until we arrive to the camp ground. Okay?"

Socko chuckled at the man's attempt to get Carly to stop talking. It was clearly seen that Spencer was furious at Carly's correction, but he won't admit it.

Freddie and Gibby remained quiet as they chewed on their hotdogs. Freddie was happy. His face filled with joy that no one can explain. Where as Gibby was unamused, and looked as if he was bored. The two boys would take a glance at the two beautiful girls sitting behind Spencer and Socko every few seconds. Gibby would stare at Carly, and Freddie at Sam. Luckily, none of them took notice. **  
><strong>

**Who saw iLMM? It was awesome :D I loved the ending. :)**

**Peace Love Seddie  
><strong>


	5. Terrible Dreams and Bikinis

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.  
><strong>

_Sam stood in the center of a grassy meadow. It was dark, a spotlight was the only thing illuminating the room. She heard eery whispers in her ears. Whispers she can not identify. She tried to figure out where she was. She had no inkling as to where she might be, or how she got there in the first place. _

_She looked down to see she was wearing a tattered yellow sundress, which made no sense to the blond female. She looked to her right and spotted the Shay's couch, and on there was three frozen bodies of the iCarly trio. When they were younger. Possibly eleven. Sam was on the right, munching on beef jerky. Freddie was on the left, gazing lovingly at Carly. Carly was just staring straight ahead. To the nonexistent television across from her. _

_To the left of Sam was Spencer, who was wearing a dress, while performing some ballet.  
><em>

_She saw as another spotlight turned on, and showed nothing in the light at first. Sam wondered how she can possibly be here. _

_Then, he stood. The light cascading, showing off his many delightful features that make Sam's heartbeat accelerate.  
><em>

_Freddie smiled as he approached Sam closer, the light following his every step. He stopped about an inch or two from Sam. He gave her his famous crooked smile, and laughed lightly at Sam's appearance._

_Freddie was wearing a blue powered tuxedo, also tattered. Which gave Sam a reason to laugh as well._

_When the laughing subdued, Freddie took his right hand and caressed Sam's delicate face. Sam's breath hitched and she mentally cursed herself for showing Freddie Benson that she had a weak spot for him. Freddie didn't say anything after that. As his face moved closer to Sam, Sam smiled. She was happy to see that her feelings were going to be returned. Of course, she would never admit that to Freddie, or anyone else in particular._

_That's when Sam heard a high pitched scream go off. Freddie pushed himself away from Sam, staring at her wide eyed in fright._

_"F-Fredward?"She asked, trying to comprehend what was going on."You okay, nubcakes?"_

_Freddie shook his head, and backed away slowly from the girl he "loves". _

_"I have to go." _

_"Why?"Sam almost made it sound like a whine. Like she wanted him to stay. She shook her head at the thought of him kissing her, and cleared her throat."Why...do you have to leave?"_

_Just then Freddie felt someone bump into his back. He turned around, afraid, and saw that it was none other than Carly. Lightening flashed across the sky quickly, and Sam heard as thunder was commencing._

_Carly grinned, and placed a hand to Freddie's shoulder."Where do you think you're doing?"She asks."The party is just about to start. You...me...our lips."_

_Sam gave out a gasp."What the chiz are you talking about?"_

_Freddie stammered, hating when Carly touched him."I-I...me and Sam were just..."_

_"About to kiss?"She finished, spotting an angry expression."That's why you snuck away from the grand ball? So, you can cheat on me?"_

_"C-Cheat?"Freddie gulped, trying to back away from Carly. Before he could, she wrapped her arms around his neck."I was never in a relationship with you. Y-You k-know that I love Sam."_

_Sam couldn't help from a smile appearing at the corner of her lips. Freddie continued,"The only reason I can't be happy with her is because you keep interfering."_

_Carly's grip was too strong to allow Freddie to escape. He knew that Princess Carly has a way of making people stay in place if you look into her eyes, but Freddie is avoiding them. Usually Carly would command him to look into her eyes, or else Sam would be in danger, but Carly wasn't threatening this time. _

_"You should probably say goodbye to Sam, forever."_

_"Why?"Sam and Freddie answered simultaneously._

_Carly smirked."Because I smeared love potion on my lips. One kiss and you are toast, Freddie. And you can't escape my grasp. Not even the Almighty Sam can."_

_Freddie sighed and looked to Sam with sorrow."Goodbye, Princess Puckett."_

_"I am the only Princess around here."Carly stated. Then, told Sam,"He would be better off with me, than a peasant girl like yourself. I am sure lots of other guys would love to be with you. Like Gibby."_

_Then, Sam gawked as Carly crashed her lips to Freddie's. In a matter of minutes, she pulled away. _

_Freddie panted at the long kiss, and looked at Carly with adoring eyes."Hey, beautiful."_

_Carly gave a coy smile to Freddie and winked."Hey, babe. We are going to be late for the ball."_

_"What happened?"Freddie was confused. He appeared to have lost all of his memories. He then spotted Sam near him."Hello."_

_Sam awkwardly waved, and was on the verge of crying."What's going on?"_

_Carly smashed her lips to Freddie's once more, and began to unbutton his blue powder suit jacket. Sam fled away from the scene. Looking for something to punch. _

_"Sam...Sam...Sam."She heard whispers all around her._

* * *

><p>"Sam...Sam..."He shook Sam gently. He knew that if he did it roughly, she would surely kill him.<p>

Finally, Sam's eyes began to flutter. She opened her eyes and saw Freddie staring at her with amazement.

"What...happened?"Sam asked, as she got out of the bed she was laying on.

"Well, after your what? Ninth wiener? You passed out. Onto my lap, I might add. Luckily, I moved you to your bed compartment without waking you up."

"Where...are we?"

"We stopped at the campground about an hour ago. Everybody else is outside setting up and what not."

"Oh."Sam blew out a long sigh, and stared at the boy who was just in her dreams."Those wieners messed me up. I just had a jacked up dream."

Freddie asked,"Wanna talk about it? It helps to share things."

Sam didn't even have the energy to throw a comeback at him. Then, the room became silent. That was until Freddie remembered what Carly told him to tell Sam when she woke up.

"Carly wanted me to tell you that me, her, and Gibby are going to the lake just a few paces away. After we are done here. She was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"What about Spencer and Socko?"yawed Sam. She really couldn't care less about them, but she thought that it was nice to just have a conversation with the brunette teen.

"They're going to catch a beavecoon."Freddie gave a roll of the eyes."So, while they are out on an impossible search, we will be having fun. That is...if you want to come."

"Yeah,"She says."I do want to come and see you and Gibby drool all over Carly in a bikini."

Freddie smirked and opened the bedroom door."It would be much more interesting to see you in one."

Sam blushed, and looked to the ground."I guess..."

"I am going to leave you to change. Me and the others are just about done setting up camp. So, when you are done, come outside."

He left the room, leaving Sam to listen to her heartbeat rapidly changing.

* * *

><p>Socko smiled widely as Spencer grunted at the tent beside him. Spencer hated the fact that Socko has managed to set up almost all the tents, but one. The one that Spencer is currently working on. And has been for about forty minutes. Socko laughed, and asked if maybe he can help.<p>

"No,"Spencer pants, punching the tent."I am fine."

Socko glanced at Gibby and Carly, who were in close proximity to each other, sitting on a log. Talking about god-knows-what.

Socko then says,"You know, Spence. If you don't finish up that tent, we won't have time for some beavecoon hunting before the sun comes down."

That got Spencer wired up and handed the tent to Socko. Who managed to fix it up in a matter of minutes."There we go..."

Spencer glared, and huffed at Socko's crafty work."Whatever..."

Socko smiled and then replied,"Well, babe. Looks like someone doesn't want to be the girl in the relationship."**_  
><em>**

**Peace Love Seddie  
><strong>


	6. Splashes and Conversations

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.  
><strong>

Freddie watched as all the tents were assembled. Socko and Spencer went inside to change into the proper attire for beavecoon hunting. Carly went inside as well, changing into her bathing suit. Gibby went in after her, to get into his swim trunks. Freddie already had shorts on, which his mother objected to. Saying that wearing shorts outside the pool or bathtub was wrong, and that someone could hurt his legs.

Freddie looked down at his phone, playing "Angry Fish". He found the game pointless, and wondered why he purchased it in the first place. It was probably just on a whim, or Sam bought the game app for him. Sam has on occasion, when Freddie would leave behind his phone, buy pointless apps to make him furious. He remembers her buying him the "Poopy Time" app. Which alerts you when you have diarrhea. Wherever you are. It is not pleasant to be in English class, and then hear a women say on your phone that you have to go and make a poopy.

Freddie didn't even see Sam approaching him. In a black, white striped bikini. Freddie was only on level three of "Angry Fish", and was beginning to get irritated at the game.

"Fredward."Sam sighed, obviously hating the fact that Freddie was ignoring her."Looky here."

Freddie turned off the game, and looked up at Sam in astonishment. He wasn't the one to say anything about girls' figures as though that's the only good thing about women. Yet, he couldn't help but stare at Sam's. His mouth was agape.

Sam laughed at the boy's facial expression, and watched as his eyes were trying desperately not to trail down her body. Sam never thought she would get this type of response from Freddie, or any boy for that matter. She can't help but smile at it.

"How do I look, nub?"Sam teased, twirling her body around once for effect.

Freddie managed to get his mouth closed, and replied,"You look...beautiful."

Not the answer that Sam would expect from Freddie. She thought he would try to deny the fact that his body was tensing up, and that he was sweating crazily.

Before they could say more, Socko and Spencer came out. Dressed like idiots. Both were wearing camouflage, a utility belt was around their waists, and they had a what appeared to be a huge stun gun strapped to their backs. They are many things that are wrong with this picture. Socko grinned as Spencer kept holding his pants, seeing as the belt could barely tighten down his pants.

Socko and Spencer barely acknowledged Freddie's gaze, or Sam in a bikini. They were too wrapped up in creating a strategy as to how to capture a beavecoon. Then, Gibby and Carly came out. It was strange to Sam and Freddie how it took them so long to get changed. Espically, since Socko and Spencer finished getting dressed before them. Carly seemed to be giggling at something Gibby whispered in her ear.

Freddie and Sam gave each other a gaze of confusion at their two friends.

* * *

><p>Freddie yelped as he felt someone grab his arm and push him into the murky lake water. He panicked when he felt his head being pushed down underneath the water. His body was in full fledged panic mode. Squirming, trying to get back on the surface. Freddie found it useless after a few seconds. He knew that he could not get out of the blond's hold. Soon enough, he heard the yelling, nagging voice of Carly Shay.<p>

Before he knew it, his head was lifted up from the water, by his hair. He winced in pain, and felt as Sam take her hand off his hair.

Carly smiled in content. Freddie was coughing, trying his best to get some air back into his lungs. Sam groaned at the fact that Carly had to come and ruin her fun.

"Well, have fun you two."Carly grinned in a teasing manner."And by fun, I mean no pain inflicted upon each other, okay?"

Sam muttered,"Yes, _mother._ Thanks for ruining my fun. Once again."

"I just don't want Freddie to get hurt, or die."Carly pointed out."But I know that you'd never kill him, Sam."

Sam's eyes shot up. The volume of her voice getting higher."What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing..."

Carly left and went to sit at the lounge chairs they have placed around the lake. She goes to take a seat with Gibby. While Gibby is trying to get a tan, to impress Carly.

* * *

><p>Spencer looked around the woods skeptically. Socko managed to notice, as they moved through some vegetation.<p>

"Don't tell me you are scared of the woods."

Spencer laughed nervously. A hand on a place in his belt that is carrying a pocketknife. The other hand, holding his pants up."Me? Scared? No. I am just...trying to look around for the beavecoon."

Socko waved it off and kept walking straight down the woods' trail. Suddenly, he heard a shriek and felt someone grab him from behind.

"Yes, Spencer."Socko sighed in annoyance, but he couldn't help but like the boy's touch."How may I help you?"

"I just heard a screech go off. I think someone else is in this forest but us."

"Yeah,"Socko loosened Spencer's arms from around his waist."They are called animals."

"Oh...right."

"You may be cute, but you are just a mess at times."Socko said before continuing walking. Then he stops and looks back at Spencer in an amusing way.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

Socko smiles and looks to the man's iCarly boxers."Pull your pants up."

* * *

><p>"They're dating."Sam states, splashing the boy. Freddie doing a counter attack, but less forceful than Sam's. They have been in the water for a good thirty minutes, and not the least bit tired of the terrible water. Of course, Freddie did get some in his mouth. Which his mother will not be pleased with.<p>

It was nice, though. Getting a chance to have a conversation with Sam. That's what Freddie thought. For the minutes passing, they have talked and splashed water at each other. Right after Sam challenged him to a swim off. Whoever makes it to the other side of the lake and back is a winner. Of course, Sam won, and her award was getting to dunk Freddie's head in the water again for a whole three minutes.

Thankfully, he recovered.

"They are not dating."Freddie tried again to splash some water, but it wasn't good enough.

"Wow. A toddler would make a stronger splash than that, Fredward."Then she added,"And Carly and Gibby are totally dating."

"Has Carly told you to your face that she is dating Gibby?"Freddie knows that Carly tells Sam everything, even though Sam never seems to tell Carly anything. For example, their first kiss. If it wasn't for Carly seeing them through the window at the Lock-In, Sam would have probably kept that kiss a secret as well.

"No,"Sam replied."That doesn't mean that she isn't falling for him."

"Why in the world would Carly ever fall for someone like Gibby?"

"Well, they are opposites. Ever heard of opposites attract?"

"Yes."Freddie said."It's a lie, though."Then he began to chuckle."If it was true..."

"Yes?"Sam gave a glare, wondering what was wrong with Freddie. Despite the usual."What?"

"If it was true, me and you would be going out."

Before he can see Sam's reaction, he feels a huge blast of water colliding with him.**  
><strong>

**Peace Love Seddie  
><strong>


End file.
